cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Digitoxicosis
Digitoxicosis is a six-piece industrial metal band from Syktyvkar, Uralica. They have released one full-length album called Cybernetic Doomsday Device and are in studio recording their yet-unnamed second album. Current Membership *Tatyana Malinskaya (9 May 1985, Sarapul) - lead vocals, rhythm/2nd lead guitar *Esa Myllyjärvi (13 December 1986, Riihimäki) - lead vocals, vocoder, turntablism, some keyboards *Arkady Koskov (17 November 1985, Yoshkar-Ola) - bass *Aalto Kujanen (24 April 1988, Turku) - lead guitar *Ville Kotamäki (30 June 1987, Lappeenranta) - drums, drum machine programming *Jarkko Salomäki (20 May 1983, Sointula) - keyboards, programming, synthetar, rhythm guitar History This sestet actually met on the main campus of Uralikan Yliopisto in Syktyvkar in early 2009. Myllyjärvi, Kujanen, and Kotamäki already knew each other from church and wanted to form a secular band that was separate from their mutual "gig" in the church's worship team. It turned out that Kotamäki was in a UY phonology class whose teaching assistant happened to be the Uralican Tribal Chief, Jarkko Salomäki, who overheard the Finn and told him, "if you need a keyboardist, producer, and/or programmer, I'm your guy." Kujanen met Koskov (a Mari) and Malinskaya (a Russo-Udmurt) in MUSI 177 (Fundamentals of Rock and Metal), and after a few jam sessions, he went to the other two Finns about getting them involved. Little did he know that Salomäki was already in tow. They would meet for the next few months in various Syktyvkar locales, then finally, in May of 2009, they decided on a name, a theme, and a sound. Digitoxicosis, a portmanteau of "Digital Toxicosis," would be an industrial metal band in the mould of Fear Factory, except with elements of thrash, operatic metal, EBM, and gothic metal, for a very interesting sound. Discography Full Albums *August 2009 - Cybernetic Doomsday Device Singles *August 2009 - The Burning *October 2009 - Nanodeath *November 2009 - Downtrodden *January 2010 - Hegemony *March 2010 - Wired *May 2010 - Hostile Inspirations *Tatyana, a vocal major and metal-guitar minor at UY, lists Tarja Turunen, Maria Brink, and Cristina Scabbia as her biggest influences vocally, while on guitar she lists Dan Donegan, Kirk Hammett, James Hetfield, and Dino Cazares as her influences. *Esa's vocal style is an almost flawless emulation of early Bill Leeb, someone he has "always looked up to." *Arkady says that Tanne Kangur from Pelastus, as well as Alex Webster, are his biggest influences. *Aalto draws inspiration from Yngvie Malmsteen, Alexi Laiho, Phil Sgrosso, Nick Hipa, and Kirk Hammett. *Ville garners influence from both the drummers Ray Herrera and Dave McClain, and from the drum-machine sounds of KMFDM, Front Line Assembly, and even Aphex Twin. *Jarkko's inspirations within this project are mainly "pre-''Digimortal''" Fear Factory and Front Line Assembly. Trivia *Tatyana and Arkady were dating before they entered the band and still are to this day. *Tatyana is an Olympic-level middle-distance runner. *Esa, an Electrical Engineering major, built many of the hardware vocoders he uses as projects for his classes. *Arkady has fought in six wars for Uralica, including the Karma War. *Outside of Digitoxicosis, Aalto is also a French horn player in the Syktyvkar Philharmonic Orchestra. *Ville is an avid gamer. He "always beats everyone else at everything," according to Jarkko. Category:Music In Uralica